happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cuddles
why he's saying come on come on? to flaky in "water you wading for?" Because he wants her to go down the waterslide, perhaps...? Bralef 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Cuddles+ Toothy= Duo Do you guys think we can consider Cuddles and Toothy another duo? I mean they are seen hanging out together so much. True, they are seen without each other probably more than the other duos, but they are seen doing things together very often, such as their cannon-ball hare circus act in Mime to Five and Hare Trigger, playing dress up in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, even causing mischief at the zoo in From A to Zoo. Also, in each duo, one member has killed the other, but not the other way around. Toothy may have killed Cuddles in Mime to Five, but Cuddles has never killed Toothy. So I say Cuddles and Toothy are a fourth duo to add to the list. -Lumpy84 11/29/09 11:35 AM Isn't Wheres Cuddles --Zacksauruszilla 19:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Insert formula here Where's Cuddles? YouTube Live Episode Does anyone else think that Cuddles' death in the Youtube Live Episode count towards his death count? Since we treat it like an actual episode, I think his death should be moved to the official deaths. FelixRodriguez 20:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: YouTube Live Episode That makes sense. (Gala0008 21:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC)) *Yeah, i think it counts, because i'm pretty sure it was another official video from Mondo Media. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The first character According to the additional section, cuddles is the first charactor ever to be created. WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP THINKING THIS! IT WAS SHIFTY! THIS WIKI SAY'S SO! I think we should get this changed. Few other sources say so since he was in the first sketch. Ultrablastic123 19:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *To be honest i thought Cuddles was, but only as a joke drawing Rhode Montijo (i think it was him) drew on a piece of paper and put "resistance is futile". Clarity needs to be put in, stating who was the first official main character made, and some reliable sources has always helped out. :) Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Name changing The name of this character should be changed to 666.﻿ ﻿ hey, in the Cuddles profile, the word Yellow its impossible to red, i recommed a dark yellow sorry for my english *What are you talking about? Tanzialana 02:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Cuddles and Flaky Best Friends? Isn't Cuddles Flaky's best friend? He was at her debut, a bunch of episodes with her.... her, tried to save cuddles when Flippy was killing cuddles even though she's too scared to save him, etc. etc. I mean, they're obviously not in love because he draws for Giggles and such and Flaky couldn't have a love interest because of her messed up gender before April 27th, but they seems like pretty good besties friends, doing sports, water activities, freakin'.... friendship... is magic... I don't really see Toothy as BFFs but they are pretty good friends. This Character's Name I think Cuddles got his name from the fact that he wears bedtime bunny slippers. Is that true? Cbsteffen (talk) 19:11, March 21, 2014 (UTC) He got it because he loves touching himself at night, since he is pretty cuddley, ''lol ???--'Yong Feng' ''(Reply←→ ) 19:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC)